A Meji Cop Story
by SMDSP
Summary: Investigative cops Kenshin and Saitou are forced to be partners for the saftey of Japan. Their case is to infiltrate Kaoru's house to gain inside knowledge to bring down one of their country's biggest threats. Guess who got elected?
1. One

****

A Meji Cop Story

__

Chapter One

Kenshin walked down the long corridor toward the meeting room, where he was being summoned to appear. This was his second time to be summoned into the meeting room; the last time had been a couple of weeks ago when he brought in Cho. Cho claimed to his superiors, police brutality because he had nearly broken his jaw. He had told his superiors then--that he did not break his jaw he "nearly" broke it. Therefore, it couldn't have been police brutality, now if he had broken it--there might be some validity to that statement. They did not find his comeback humorous; they gave him sharp reprimand and black mark on his police record.

Kenshin smiled. Later when he told the joke to the others working the beat that day, they found it hilarious. He pushed opened the door and paused. Seated in one of the many chairs at the table was Saitou Hajime. Saitou was a detective from Kyoto who worked mostly undercover governmental jobs, while he and Kenshin had crossed paths when he lived in Kyoto; they had never had a natural affinity for each other.

"Care to take a picture?" asked Saitou annoyed at Kenshin's staring. He reached up and flicked an imaginary piece of lent from his dark-blue Armani suit. 

Kenshin snapped his mouth shut as he moved to take a seat opposite Saitou. "What are _you_ doing here? Tokyo isn't your district."

Saitou rolled his eyes heavenward. "Ahou ga. I know Tokyo isn't my district, but like you my _smart_ friend, I was summoned here."

Kenshin sat back in his chair and began to undo the buttons on his light blue suit to get comfortable. Why would Saitou Hajime be requested to come to Tokyo? He was always on high security cases. "So, why do you think you were brought in?" he inquired trying to establish a free conversation.

Saitou leaned back in his chair thinking he wanted badly to reach for a cigarette, but he promised his wife he would try to quit. "I don't know exactly why I was brought in, but I do know it has something to do with that guy Cho you collared some weeks past."

"Cho is just a low-level peon," said Kenshin shaking his head in disbelief. "He gets picked up for something or another all the time." Saitou and Cho had no personal connection from what he knew of Saitou and Cho.

"Be that as it may, I know Cho was the reason I was brought in," responded Saitou as he looked up to see several shadows looming outside the frosted glass door of the meeting hall. "Looks, like we're about to have company and hopefully some answers."

The door opened to reveal Kenshin's captain Uramura and Saitou's captain Kawaji, with the head of Japan's State Department Yamagata Aritomo. Both captains took seats by their perspective personnel, while Yamagata sat at the head of the table near the projection unit. "Gentlemen, I think you know each other," he queried waiting for the nods of Kenshin and Saitou. "Good, we don't have time for amenities. So, with that said, I know you want answers to why you both were brought in today."

"That would be a good start," muttered Saitou as he instinctively reached for his pack of cigarettes before he realized that he was giving them up. "It's not everyday that we get to see the idiots who run our government."

Kawaji coughed and shot Saitou a quelling look. "Continue please, Yamagata-san."

"Kenshin dim the lights please," Yamagata turned on the projector making sure it was centered on the blank wall in front of him. He ignored the comment of Saitou about a free picture show. He picked up the small clicker, pushing the button an image of young black-hair female appeared on the screen.

Kenshin set up straighter his attention focused on the vision in front of him.

"This is Kamiya Kaoru," explained Yamagata. "She runs a dojo in rural Tokyo on the weekends, during the week she owns an antique store." He pushed the button again, this time it showed the woman struggling against men in black clothes, shades, and surgical masks. "For the last year she has been accosted by these men. She's fought them off, but lately," he clicked to another slide of Kaoru getting into shiny black car. "...she's been seen accompanying these people who before tried to abduct her."

"What changed her mind," queried Saitou as he leaned forward. He recognized that cone-shaped head from anywhere. Senkaku. A well-known mass murderer just outside of Kyoto he once held a village hostage because he felt like it. The man killed several of the inhabitants before the government could move against him. "I doubt she discovered the saintly attitude of the men."

Another figure was clicked onto the wall, this time young boy with spiky black hair. He was wearing a dingy yellow tee shirt and olive-colored corduroy pants. "This is Myojin Yahiko. According to recently filed documents, he is Kamiya Kaoru's half-brother. When his parents died, supposedly the letters alerting her that he was an orphan became "lost," in the mail. He was "adopted," by the Shuei Yakuza until she found out about him. Kaoru promptly petitioned for custody, and was granted full custody of her half-brother."

"So far you haven't explained her connection to these thugs," said Saitou as he let out an annoyed breath. What the hell was Senkaku doing with the Shuei Yakuza? His territory was in Kyoto. "She's being harassed by thugs and she adopted her half-brother, big fucking deal." What does this have to do with me?"

"Be patient," said Kenshin from across the table. In his mind, he cross-referenced the female, Kamiya Kaoru, with mug shots of known female criminals in the Tokyo area. He came up blank. "I'm guessing the boy's "adoption" was questionable."

"Quite," responded Yamagata as he showing them the next image. "This is Sagara Sanosuke also known as Zanza." The man on the screen was wearing a white jeans and tee shirt with the kanji for 'Bad' written on the front. "He was an ex-assassin for the disbanded Sekihou Tai. Lately he has been doing grunt work for various Yakuza and part of his new duties is to provide round-the-clock 'protection' for the Kaoru."

"Let, me guess," said Saitou. "He's been doing some grunt work for Shuei, which puts he in connection to Myojin Yahiko, where he discovers from conversations with either the boy or the flapping lips of the members he has a half-sister."

"Not knowing who his half-sister is," finished Kenshin. "They were able to coerce Kamiya-san into dealing with them, if they told her they had her half-brother."

Yamagata nodded. "That's why I need both of you to work on this highly sensitive case. Neither one of you are known to be the fool." He clicked to another picture this one of a pretty female wearing a doctor's uniform. "This is Dr. Tanaki Megumi. Recently she has become an acquaintance of Kamiya Kaoru. A few months ago, Dr. Takani suffered a huge loss. Her parents and younger siblings had been killed in a serious fire. Newly graduated Dr. Tanaki had to pay for the funerals and other accumulated bills. In short she is broke."

"How does she fit in this grand conspiracy," asked Kenshin shifting in his seat.

"Reports have been coming in about a new cheaper drug on the black market," replied the dignitary. "The word on the black market is the Shuei group is making the drug and distributing it through a legal front."

"An antique store," said Kenshin and Saitou.

Saitou smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "This Kamiya girl inherits a dojo in a rural part of Tokyo where there isn't much interference from nosy neighbors or family. However, she also owns an antique store in the marketplace. To the Shuei, it would be easy to use her business for their front as who would suspect her. However, they underestimated her unwillingness to do business with them, so they have to use a family connection, in comes Myojin. Obviously, she holds family dear. Moreover, to make her sure she does what they want now that she has full custody of her dear "half-brother" they send rooster head Zanza to watch over her." 

Kawaji beamed at Uramura. "That's why Saitou is the best."

"Only in Kyoto," Uramura grumbled. "Here it's Himura."

"But he got his training in Kyoto," muttered Kawaji.

Uramura rolled his eyes.

Kenshin looked up at Yamagata out of curious violet eyes. "There is one thing that has escaped me. How did they force Dr. Takani to make the drug?"

Another photograph appeared on the screen. It was a picture of an old man playing with two young female children. "That is Dr. Gensai and his granddaughters. He rents a room to Dr. Takani. Dr. Gensai has had a problem lately, he runs a hospice in town, but he does not have enough time to provide adequate supervision for his granddaughters. The children's agency was about to step in and remove the children when he suddenly found suitable supervision for the children...Dr. Takani, who had been recommended to him by Kamiya Kaoru." Yamagata turned to Kenshin, "To answer your question she had been living with the children and Dr. Gensai for quite some time. She formed a natural affinity toward the children."

"Ahh," murmured Kenshin as he studied the cute children dressed in yellow and green sundresses. "They blackmailed her with the harm of the children. I bet the old doctor and the children became a replacement family for her." He began to drum his fingers on the table his mind turning over the facts.

"Correct," replied Yamagata. "Right now this is all the information we will be relaying to you until you both are established in your identities. He turned off the projector. He inclined his head in thanks to Kenshin for cutting on the light. "If I'm not mistaken Saitou, I saw you lean forward with avid interest in one of Kamiya's escorts. We too recognize him as Senkaku. Moreover, what we don't know is what he is doing out of Kyoto. Tokyo isn't his usual hunting ground. To put it straight we need one of you to go deep undercover here in Tokyo and ingratiate yourself into the Kamiya home. The other one is to keep watch in Kyoto acting as the second eyes and ears for the other. That person will also be required from time to time to relay information about the situation _straight_ to the Imperial Office of Defense. No one else aside from us sitting in this room should know about the case. It is in the strictest confidence our national security depends on it."

Saitou and Kenshin both looked at each other with raised eyebrows. This was serious. They turned to Yamagata and nodded.

Yamagata sat forward. "I repeat _no one_ is allowed to breathe a word about this case outside this room to anybody for any reason. If you do Japan's national security will be in danger."

"Quit the melodramatics Yamagata," said Saitou getting irritable he badly wanted to smoke. "We swore, we wouldn't divulge anything about this damn case, so spit it out. Who the fuck are we going after?"

Kenshin hid a laugh; he too was getting tired of hearing hints about "big things" however, nothing promising had been presented to them. 

Yamagata regarded both men out his light brown eyes. He said one name, but both understood his reasons why this case could not be talked about outside their meeting. "Shishio Makoto." He watched as both men fell back into their chairs with their mouths hanging open. "We're going after Shishio Makoto."

=====================================================================

End Ch. One. Created [01/22/02] and Finished [02/07/02]. Well, this is what I've been playing with right now to take the place of "The Journey Home" as it is about to end in a couple of chapters. I don't know if I want to continue it. Therefore, this is just a preview. I do have something interesting planed for this fic, but, well...I guess I'll know in chapter 2 if I want to continue this story or not. Tell me your thoughts please. Leave a note or e-mail me at pmchivas@hotmail.com. Coming next time: The Rurouni. **Shishou M**.


	2. Two

****

A Meji Cop Story

__

Chapter Two

Kenshin and Saitou sat in the chairs with their mouths hanging open. They were shocked which was hard thing to accomplish with these two veterans; all their years on the force had given them a natural mask; allowing them to present a façade to the outside world. Kenshin's was his happy easy-going nothing really bother's him attitude, while Saitou decided to display a visage of wry humor and cynicism toward life. Of course, to Kenshin, it didn't seem much of a mask in his opinion. He glanced at his old rival who was fumbling to put one his fancy cigarettes in his mouth. Kenshin would have laughed if he hadn't felt the same way himself.

Shishio Makoto was no laughing matter.

Saitou's hand was shaking as he pulled out the cigarette, the hell with quitting. He let out a curse when he noticed that he had snapped it in half. "Damnit." He rubbed a hand over his ashen face. Saitou glared out one amber eye toward Yamagata. "I thought Shishio Makoto was dead."

Yamagata Aritomo, head of Japan's Nation Defense Council, rubbed the back of his neck where a heated flush was slowly inching up toward his face. He sat down. "Well, about that particular rumor: Shishio Makoto is not dead."

"We fucking well know that now," snarled Saitou. "How the hell did you people mess this one up?"

Kenshin with a lot less coarse language was able to make his displeasure known, too. "I should have known that something like this would happen." He nodded as Saitou's burning eyes. "I asked myself a dozen times why would the government call off our operation right when we were about to make our move." He regarded Yamagata silently with probing violet eyes. "So, why did you call off our operation?"

Yamagata coughed and then cleared his throat. He would have preferred to confront Saitou's ire than Kenshin's quiet countenance. "Operation Psycho Cop was put together to bring our rouge-operative back or to assassinate him. However, after the operation began some of the other high ranking officials decided that maybe we could use Shishio Makoto in another part of the governmental branch." He picked up his glass of water gulping down a generous amount. "Your mission to terminate him was terminated instead. We sent in new investigators to bring Shishio Makoto to us, but he caught on quickly and killed the men sent. Therefore, we decided quietly to erase him; however, it wasn't as easy as we planned. We thought we had Shishio trapped in a hotel; we set fire to it, but he managed to escape; the only known information about him is he has been horribly burned. We are unable to confirm or deny those reports."

Saitou began to laugh uproariously. It wasn't a funny chortle joke, but a more sinister maniacal laugh. Finally, his laughter abated, "You dumb shits. We had Shishio Makoto cornered like a rat; he had no escape. Nonetheless, our protective government thinks they can rehabilitate a murderous monster and calls us back. And then after _failing_ not only in rehabilitating him, you failed to kill him." He threw his hands up. "What a world to live in when the psychopaths walk freely on the stupidity of our government."

Kenshin quietly agreed with Saitou. Sometimes it was a good thing to have Saitou around; he could agree with what was being said without ever uttering a word. "Operation Psycho Cop was a bust and now you want us to fix the mess you made of it."

"Yes," said Yamagata switching from Saitou's ire to Kenshin's calm air. "Because our previous mission did not function as planned, we circulated the news around that Shishio was dead. And for a while he was dead; we didn't hear any news of him until several months ago. One of our own operatives discovered that someone was recruiting several of the worse criminals of Japan." He glanced at each officer. "Senkaku is only the tip of the iceberg; we know Shishio has something ruthless planned, but we don't know what it is. We need to stop him before he launches his attack on us."

"So, where does Kamiya Kaoru fit into this," asked Kenshin.

Yamagata leaned forward his forearms resting gently on the faux wood tabletop. "We believe that through her connections with Senkaku and the Shuei Gumi, she may have overheard some comments or knows something about the whereabouts of Shishio Makoto. All we need is to get one of you men inside the dojo and pry her secrets out of her."

Saitou snorted. "Why do you need one of us to do it? Why can't you have some rookie from the department to snuggle up with her and get her to disclose all her secrets to him?"

"We tried," replied Yamagata. "However, her protector Sagara Sanosuke can smell cop a mile away and we've never even gotten one cop close to her because of him." He gave the two detectives a smirk. "However, we could get one of you close to her without Sanosuke being aware of your chosen profession. To be blunt neither one of you smell cop nor look cop. Kenshin, you often resemble a lost waif and Saitou you look like you should be on Interpol's Most Wanted list."

Saitou let a satisfied smirk tug at his thin lips.

"Thanks," replied Kenshin dipping his redhead. "I think."

"However," continued Yamagata, "since Saitou knows more about Senkaku and has the attitude that would be in sync with Sagara's we want you to be the cop on the inside."

Kenshin frowned. "So, I would be the one to go to Kyoto?"

Yamagata nodded.

"But wouldn't that seem strange to the precinct," asked Kenshin. "If you want to keep it quiet shouldn't you have Saitou remain in Kyoto and I infiltrate the Kamiya stronghold."

"We thought about that," responded Kawaji before Yamagata could answer. "However, Himura-san we have to get by Sagara. You look too friendly and he may be instantly suspicious of you, while Saitou doesn't have a regular cop's aura. Also, you are well-known to the other cops in this area, so they may unintentionally blow your cover."

"Fine," said Saitou. "I agree with this plan, however, I don't want to get close to Shishio Makoto again and have the government pull us back." He pinned them with an amber stare.

Yamagata nodded his head. "I understand your feelings on Shishio Makoto and trust me when I say that relieving you of duty is the last thing we want. You are our last hope. If you fail, then Japan will have to call in outside forces to handle this matter. We don't want to do that."

"Then what do you want us to do?" asked Kenshin.

****

ooooooooooooooooorrrooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru went into her closet and pulled out her light blue and lavender kimono. She sighed as got ready to tend her shop; usually it would have been a joyful, peaceful time for her, but not since her enslavement. She had been forced to live with a freeloading fist-for-hire and nasty brat whom they were trying to pass off as her brother.

In the beginning she had been able to fight off the Shuei Gumi and their attempts to abduct her on numerous occasions. She had fought off _all_ their futile attempts, but they had finally got her using the boy, Yahiko, whom they claimed was her brother. When she saw his bruised and abused appearance, her heart tugged at her. She had no choice but to acquiesce to them and remove the boy from their influence.

The Shuei Gumi had won due to her large heart. Her mother told her that she would get into trouble having such a large heart in modern Japan. She should have paid more attention to her mother's lessons. Maybe she would have been able to refuse the Shuei Gumi's pathetic attempts to drag her into their illegal activities.

"Stop moping, Jou-chan," said a rude voice from her doorway. "It's time to take care of the shop." He pointed to his bare wrist; "Time is money."

"Get the hell out of my room Sanosuke," growled Kaoru. "I deserve some privacy in my own home."

Sanosuke smirked at her. "Trust me, little sister, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before--"

Kaoru growled.

"--and in massive quantities, too." He finished saying.

Kaoru snorted, pushing past the arrogant self-imposed bodyguard. "Let's go."

"You lead I follow," muttered Sanosuke.

__

I'd like to lead him off this planet, thought Kaoru as she picked up her gait. The man has been nothing but a nuisance since the Shuei Gumi decided he would be her "bodyguard." If only there was a way I could...no it's not going to do me any good thinking in 'if onlys.' I have to do something...but what?

"_Oi_ Kaoru," called a young voice. "Hurry up."

Kaoru glanced up to see Yahiko standing near the gate with his training shinai strapped firmly to his small back. He was dressed properly this time, wearing his yellow and green hakama and gi. "I'm moving as quickly as possible in this kimono. Why don't you try wearing the kimono next time and see how fast you can move."

"Demo Oneesama," sneered Yahiko. "I'm only thinking of helping you. If you would move faster, than the less time your beautiful skin would be out in this harsh unsympathetic sun."

"I can tell you greatly care about me," retorted Kaoru. "It's not every brother who cares if their sister has applied sun block."

"Shut up; both of you just shut up," said Sanosuke. "Snipe at each other in the shop; it's too damn hot out here for your bickering."

Yahiko stuck his tongue out at Sanosuke. "Look who's talking...the King of Bickering. You take having fights to a whole new level."

"Tame!!" Sanosuke raised a fist. "You damned brat."

"You lame-ass goon," replied Yahiko, his body braced for impact.

Kaoru quickly moved between the two. "Stop it, right now; I'm already late shop, so let's go. I don't want to give those idiots at the Shuei Gumi reasons to meet with me again."

Sanosuke gave a curt nod and mouthed to Yahiko: _One day soon..._he motioned between the two of them.

In return, Yahiko dragged this thumb across his throat in a cutting gesture.

Kaoru opened the gate. "And no gesturing either!"

****

oooooooooooooooooorrrooooooooooooooooo

Kawaji glanced around the area guardedly before he spoke into this walkie-talkie. "She's late. She is usually not this late. Are you sure she wasn't waylaid by the Shuei Gumi?"

"No," came the garbled response. "The lookout spotted her moving from her dojo. She should make a connection with our man in five minutes."

"The hell!" screamed Saitou over the walkie-talkies. "Why the hell should I wear this outfit? What the fuck is wrong with this town?"

A loud snicker came over the secured airway. "Saitou you look great in that traditional hakama and gi. I envy that you get to wear it."

Saitou snapped out another harsh expletive at the voice.

"Now, now, Saitou, I don't believe people in the Meji era spoke such words."

"Then you should study your history more Battousai," retorted Saitou.

Kenshin smiled and shrugged at the looks he received at the nickname. "Yeah, the legendary fighter was an ancestor of mine; don't let Saitou's naming of me awe you." Kenshin slanted a look at his rival. "Saitou probably didn't tell anyone that not only is he named after the third captain of the Shinsen Gumi Saitou Hajime--he's a descendant of him, too."

Heads swiveled toward Saitou giving him a speculative glance.

Saitou growled; the inquiring heads swiftly returned to their business.

Kenshin choked back his laughter. "To answer your question Saitou--about what you're wearing--the town of Shimatachi has deep roots in the Meji era, they have passed a city ordinance that all people operating in the city must use the Meji dress code when on the street. Call it ambiance. Visitors are not expected to comply; however, we want to you to blend in."

"So you're telling me that I have to dress in this ridiculous style because this town can't let go of the Meji era?" Saitou let out a growl. "This is bullshit!"

"Hmm, I believe you gave up smoking too soon, Saitou."

"I can't believe that you can laugh at such a thing, Battousai, if it wasn't for our damn government we wouldn't have to partake in this farce. Damnit we had Shishio!"

Kenshin's violet eyes darkened. "I know Saitou, I know. However, since we are civil servants we clean up our country's mess."

"Yeah, we're goddamn custodians of justice," Saitou muttered. "Let's get this charade started."

====================================================================

End. Ch. 2. Created [03/30/02] and Finished [11/23/03]. This isn't where I planned to end this chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long. Please send all comments, question, criticisms, and flames to me at pmchivashotmail.com. **Shishou M**.

Warnings from the Afterlife:

Ack! I had this chapter sitting with me for a year and didn't even post it. I didn't know, I didn't know.

::starts sobbing::: Okay, I feel better, now. :-)

I use to have () for my scene breakers, but now Fanfiction.net won't allow me to use them.


End file.
